


Asperities

by elusivelamb



Category: RWBY
Genre: But positive overall, F/F, a little angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elusivelamb/pseuds/elusivelamb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, it wasn’t really that one of them saved the other. It was more like they saved each other. A little bumbleby musing from Yang’s perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asperities

You don’t know what she sees in you. Her, graceful and lovely with her long black hair and cautious hands. You, loud and hotheaded and rough around the edges and on second thought maybe rough around more than just the edges.

You were supposed to be dependable, the strong one, the caretaker, but facades can only last so long. How many times have you collapsed before her? How many times have you cried in her arms? You are weak and pathetic around her. What could she possibly see in that?

When she left you died inside. Not even sad anymore, just empty. Numb. When she came back it took weeks for you to process it. To feel you heart slowly refilling, maybe becoming more whole than it ever was.

There are things you try to do to hide who you are. You can fake a smile, crack a joke, punch away the pain. You can disregard the hollowness inside you, the worthlessness, the crippling inadequacy. Why does everyone leave? It doesn’t matter, you tell yourself. This is the way things are, you say. But that doesn’t stop the tears at night.

With her, you don’t have to smile if you don’t want to. You don’t have to hold in the tears until you explode in rage. She is patient, calm, loving. Why doesn’t she leave? How can someone so perfect love someone so broken?

One day she says it. And it fills you with awe. You are cuddled together in bed and she is stroking you hair and in a whisper so quiet you must strain to hear she says “I don’t know what you see in me.”

At first you are shocked. Can she really not see what you see? How amazing and strong she is? How much you love her? That you cannot imagine a life without her? That she is your salvation?

Then you realize that this is how she sees you. 

You are both like chipped pieces of pottery, but maybe that’s why you fit together. Maybe the flaws are necessary for the whole to be so profoundly beautiful. Like the kintsugi she told you about once. And maybe the pain and sacrifice and sheer anguish was all worth it for this. To feel complete.

You tell her you love her. She tells you she loves you too. And then she tells you she’s not going anywhere and for the first time you believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the similarities between Blake and Yang. They seem like opposites at first and they do contrast in many ways, but at the same time I feel like their inner psyches have a lot in common. It’s one of the reasons they work so well together in my mind. But anyway, thanks for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.


End file.
